Spells and Possessions
by navitor3
Summary: A little no dialogue mock-horror ZoNa one-shot inspired by the month of October. Not sure if it should be rated M. I might change it to a T depending on opinions from readers.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece.**

**A/N: I didn't set out to write something worthy of an M. But this is what I ended up with. Looking for some other opinions, so Please let me know if you think the rating can be dropped to a T. This is a little mock-horror. Only characters are Zoro and Nami. I don't think Nami would ever let this happen. But here goes. :)**

*I Spells and Possessions I*

*o*

She was all set.

The orange-haired witch of the Thousand Sunny was finally free and ready to go. She left the sanctuary of her room, after having tidied herself up for her little trip – a trip in which she would cast a spell as only she could do. Somewhere out there, an unwilling soul would no doubt falter and agree to her demands before the day was through. And oh, the rewards she would reap! Armed with that innocent yet cheeky smile on her glowing face; she was ready to leave.

But barely out of the door was she when she stopped.

The witch dared to look over her shoulder and then upwards. He was there… with his one scarred eye, looking down at her over the white railing. He smirked and slowly ran his tongue over his top lip. Her gaze followed his actions which were the results of a very newly cast spell that she, at times like these, wished she had NEVER cast.

There was no denying the power she now had over him. But there was no denying the power the residing demon of the Sunny had over her as well. It was not something as simple as a spell. It was... possession. The demon possessed her. He haunted her. The witch wished she could break free, but he was inside her head, defiant and gloating.

NO!

He couldn't win. She needed to go and cast that spell before water was all she saw once more – nothing but an open, never-ending stretch of sea for days on end. Her shelves still lay bare, awaiting new treasures. She had to go. But he was in her head – strong and demanding. Not in word or body but in spirit.

He meant to take her _there_... again.

She saw it in his wicked face. He would ruin her chances of casting the spell! He wanted to make her skin burn. Make her scream. And she would.

But in her own time. Not now! Not AGAIN!

The witch ran her fingers through her hair. Then ran them through again to calm the now tussled strands. Her mind was set on casting that spell. It was her last chance. She looked into the far distance, wanting to call to her friend – the Devil Child – who could snatch her out of his clutches. But the Child was too far off to hear her pleas. What of the old, walking skeleton, who was somewhere nearby, playing an eerie tune on sometimes squeaky strings of a violin? He could do... NOTHING.

Suddenly, he was in front of her.

The witch felt the demon's power over her growing before his hands even slithered onto her skin. He was already a part of her. Inside her. Speaking to her. Making her forget as he moved closer.

Treasure!

The witch conjured up her blue wand, threatening the demon with the promise of a lightning bolt. But his hands were on her arms, so tender and yet scorching her sensitive flesh.

NO.

His fiery lips were in her neck and then covering her lips; seducing. His wicked tongue dominated her defenceless one, tracing the depths of her too willing mouth as flames were ignited within her. She felt herself being made to walk. Not frontwards but backwards. That wasn't right!

Treasure.

The witch wanted her treasures. She wanted to fill that empty space. She needed to. Before... ANYTHING. She needed to fill... that... space. His wicked hands had slithered down to her waist, his firm, scarred chest pressed to her chest. Her power over herself waned. They were now at the top of the stairs. He kissed the point where her neck met her shoulder, knowing the shivers it would send through her. And then, retreating, brushed his cheek against hers before looking into her eyes, the empty void of longing obvious in them. The demon smiled a devastatingly beautiful smile. The witch couldn't look away. She didn't know when he had taken it, but her hand was suddenly in his and the demon was starting to drag her down.

… No.

She shouldn't go. Her shelves. He pulled and the witch followed, jerking occasionally in minor protest. They had to cross the path she was supposed to take. She could try to put herself back on it. There was still a chance. But reaching the end of the stairs, they moved in the opposite direction, and she was too heavily affected by the flames his touch had re-ignited to break away. They simmered inside her so soon after the last had burnt out. The continuous contact with the demon's calloused hand and the sight of his partially-covered body had caused them to quickly spread further. She wanted more of his wickedness.

But what of her spell; what of that... _other_ emptiness?

Her enflamed body was weak by the time they reached the entrance beside the stairs – the latest of which she had fled through, only to return shortly afterwards. It was dark and quiet inside, with not much light reaching the interior. But she knew that bright sparks would fly soon enough when tall, hot, raging flames would burn once more. She could already hear the screams as he tortured her, wickedly coaxing more and more from her.

A last glance was cast towards the path she was supposed to take but wouldn't be taking.

Instead, with one guiding hand on her back,

Did the demon gladly take her… to _hell_.

And again... the witch went willingly.

The door slammed shut.

*o*

**A/N (Edited): I hope not ALL of Nami's shelves were emptied****. Oh, and I want to say poor Nami, but… ;)**

**For those who are confused, this story is actually about Nami not getting to do her shopping. That's the horror part. She was on her way to get some bargains out of shop owners but Zoro got in the way. Nami was the one who had started it all. She had seduced Zoro recently and now she's paying for it. They're in that beginning stages where they can't get enough of each other. As soon as Nami escapes him, he manages to drag her back. She needs to get her shopping done because the crew would be leaving that island soon. But Zoro keeps dragging her back to what she sees as hell (even though she loves it;)). **

**Hope it makes sense now. :)**

**Happy Halloween!**


End file.
